A Drunken Predicament
by figleaf
Summary: Slight Danthony. Dan and Phil find themselves in quite a predicament after a strange turn of events finds them in the drunken care of their idol, Anthony Padilla from Smosh during Playlist. Collab fic done with a friend of mine.


"What do you propose we do, Dan?" Phil asked his best friend and flatmate as both contemplated the absolutely absurd situation.

"I don't fucking know, Phil! Jesus, I-I..." Dan sighed in frustration and began rubbing his temples as his headache worsened. They both still had a good amount of alcohol in their systems still which didn't help the situation they were in at all and both were terrified of what could happen to them now that they were outside in the street. Worst of all, they had no idea where they were and both were too drunk to ask anyone for directions without fear of getting beaten with a purse or stabbed. They didn't really know what to expect at 2 am on the streets of Florida, in America of all places.

Especially now they had become the guardians of an extremely intoxicated Anthony Padilla of Smosh fame.

The two young British lads had practically dragged Anthony out of the party after he started causing a scene with his public display of drunkenness. Granted, it was charming at first; after a while however he started getting out of hand.

Perhaps they'd let it happen. Dan most definitely blamed himself for it. He really couldn't help himself though. Anthony really is his idol. The man who influenced him and Phil at one point in their lives to become the YouTubers they are today.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He muttered to himself thinking about it; How he had been too star struck by his hero to limit him, to say to him "Alright, that's quite enough, now." How could he do such a thing?!

At the very least they tried to remedy the situation by giving him water. Anthony drank it willingly much like all the other drinks he had been handed tonight by his friends and boy, did he have friends. Dan was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of YouTubers tonight who wanted to party with Anthony. He really did think of it as an honor that out of all of them, even the ones who were better known and had more subscribers than he and Phil, Anthony had chosen the two of them to stay with the longest. Even now he was still in utter disbelief he was with him right this very second.

"Should we call someone?" Phil asked worriedly, interrupting his string of thoughts. Dan sensed the apprehension in his flatmate's trembling voice.

"No, this is fun!" Anthony bubbled from his position on the cold concrete floor next to the building. They were well hidden from public eye for the time being which was quite a relief in Dan's eyes.

Both Dan and Phil looked down to the grinningly gorgeous Californian below who's dark brown hair fell over his soft brown eyes.

Dan leaned down to Anthony's face, looking into his strikingly similar (but not quite) face. "Anthony. Do you remember what hotel you're staying at?" Dan asked very slowly to the hazy eyed twenty five year old.

"Uh... N-no," Anthony slurred back then began giggling uncontrollably. His cheeks were flushed and his smiling eyes almost made Dan do a double take at them. "It's like looking in a mirror," Anthony laughed again as he stared into Dan's face. Dan suddenly and unexpectedly found his face burning at the remark.

"Anthony," he began again, trying to steady his voice. Anthony kept the same smile plastered on his face as he watched Dan's lips move with every word he spoke. "Do you have your cell phone? Can you call Ian or someone to get you?" He almost didn't want to say Kalel's name, curiously, but he didn't dwell on why too much.

He also didn't want to part with Anthony so soon. For some reason he wanted to make sure he was okay until morning at the very least. He felt fully responsible for getting the three of them in this mess after all and he didn't want to just carelessly "dump off" a drunk Anthony Padilla on someone else if they were the ones responsible for him.

Anthony didn't even answer. His smile faded quickly into a frown then a look of intense nausea. "Oh... shit," he murmured. He leaned over with his palms flat on the concrete and began vomiting.

"Oh God," Phil muttered in disgust. "Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah, of course he is! He's only throwing up all over the bloody pavement, Phil!" Dan replied with a biting attitude.

"No need to be rude about it," Phil murmured.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just, this is a really stressful situation." He crouched down next to Anthony and began rubbing his back, hoping it would somehow help. Anthony groaned and tried to stand up.

"Whoa! Whoa. Easy now. Don't try to move to much," Dan tried his best to maintain some control of the situation. "Are you well enough to walk now?" He asked, standing up along side his mentor. Anthony nodded with an indistinguishable murmur while wiping his face with his sleeve.

Dan turned to Phil. "Phil, help me get ahold of him over here."

Phil nodded and grabbed hold of Anthony's other arm and the three began walking down the cement path leading away from the party. A few people gawked and took photos but Dan payed no heed to them. All he was focused on was getting his friend to a safe location.

"Hey, where're we going?" Anthony drunkenly mumbled.

"We are on our way back to our hotel, Anthony."

"Oh." Anthony seemed satisfied with his reply and continued on with them without protest.

"Where's Ian?" he muttered as the three trudged along, almost to the hotel.

"I don't really know. Probably in bed by now." Dan answered back, hoping it was a good enough answer for him.

"Mmmkay," Anthony slurred. "Where's Kalel?" He piped up again.

Dan gritted his teeth, not really sure if it was from the weight of Anthony or what exactly. "I'm not quite sure of that right now. Remember when she told us to take care of you tonight?" Dan said remembering their goodbye as she went with a group of female YouTubers to have fun.

"No..." Anthony replied.

"We'll, she did." Dan wondered how much longer it would take to reach their hotel and sighed in relief when they finally saw it in the distance. "Thank God," he muttered.

"Dan, where's he sleeping? We've got two beds in our room." Phil asked thinking about how they'll accommodate Anthony. Dan thought about sharing a bed, at first with Phil, thinking it would be less awkward for Anthony when he woke up the next morning, but he allowed his thoughts to drift to waking up next to his idol. He felt a certain shudder of excitement in that he could proudly say that he had indeed slept with _the_ Anthony Padilla, even if that's all if was really; actual sleep.

Dan briefly wondered what kind of sleeper Anthony was. Would he perhaps be a kicker? Blanket stealer? A cuddler? He grew more and more curious as he went deeper into thought.

"Dan!" Phil's voice harshly whispered.

"Oh, right then! We'll figure it out when we get there," Dan answered. Truthfully however he had already made up his mind.

_Tonight I'm going to sleep with Anthony Padilla_


End file.
